The life of a military science project sucks
by billysgotagun
Summary: Inuyasha was a normal person unfortunaly the goverment decided that it was time for the next generation of warriors to come about and inuyasha is stuck as one of them.
1. Chapter 1

wakey wakey eggs and bakey

"Doctor. Doctor, he's waking up." The voice seemed to be ringing all around him. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked around and saw that he was not alone. There were doctors all around him. He also noticed that he was in a large tube.

Looking around he saw that his was not the only one. There were two other tubes also. They were on the other side of the dimly lit room. He wondered vaguely how it was that he could see that far and that well. He was even more surprised that he could recognize the occupants of the tubes in them were his father and his older brother. The distinctive silver hair that they all shared was a dead give away. 

"Look, the others are waking too." Inuyasha heard another voice say. 'How is it I can hear them? There all the way on the other side of the room and god knows these guys are making enough noise to wake the dead.' Raising his hands he massaged his ears at least he tried to. 

He was shocked that his ears were no longer there. Moving his hands along his head he began to look for them. He was completely shocked when he was searching desperately on top of his head that he encountered what felt like dogs ears no that had to be wrong dog-ears he never used to have dog ears. As he looked around his temper began to take control there was no way in hell that he was going to sit here in a tube filled with strange liquid while strange doctors watched him.

Flexing his arms he punched into the tube as hard as he could. With the liquid slowing his arms down he was surprised that he managed to crack the glass with his first punch, he never used to be able to do that. What had these bastards done to him?

"Doctor he's going to get out before his body is completely ready!" One woman obviously a nurse of some kind yelled.

"Impossible this glass is six inches thick and could stop a bullet fired from an M-16. There's no way in heaven he could break out of it.

'They think this will stop me? They're in for a surprise' Inuyasha growled out mentally as he punched the glass again. This time there was an audible cracking noise. As he was getting ready he heard other similar cracking sounds. Looking up he saw his father and brother struggling to break out. 'I'll be damned before I let either of them beat me out!' With renewed effort he punched the glass again this time it shattered.

Taking a step out he took a more careful look around and was surprised to see that he him self was naked the next thing he noticed was that his body was in much better physical condition than he had been before. It wasn't that he had been in bad shape but now he was in shape good enough to rival many weight lifters.  
Hearing cracking noises he looked up and saw two men emerging from tubes similar to his.

'So I was right and it was Sesshomaru and my father. Well I got out before either of them.' He thought with some satisfaction.  
"Well now that every one is out and about how would you all like to know were you are and what's going on?" All heads including the doctors turned to see who the new arrival was. He must have been important because all the doctors began to whisper and try to look busy.

"Well I'm sure I speak for both of my sons when I say that we would love to learn why we are here who you are and why we are naked." Inuyasha turned to look at his father as he spoke. As much as he disliked the man he had to admit that he had a way with words.

"Yes I agree with father in this regard." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's cold emotionless voice say.

"Feh" 

"Well then please put these on." The man told them as he handed them each a pair of clothes "and follow me this way."  
As they put on their clothes and started to follow the man Inuyasha heard him start to speak again. "I regret to inform you that I will not be able to give you my real name but for now you can call me Smith, Mr. Smith."

At hearing this Inuyasha could not help but make a smart ass remark "Mr. Smith huh? Well I guess since we are going for 'The Matrix' names I will be Neo, my father will be will be Morphios and he" Inuyasha pointed to Sesshomaru "will be Trinity."

"Not funny dear brother" growled Sesshomaru.

"Now Sesshomaru have you been experimenting in your spare time?" asked an amused Inu no Taisho.

"Now Inuyasha there is a time and place for every thing now is not the time or place to make jokes at your brother or myself. And you Mr. Taisho please do not encourage him. Oh and Sesshomaru if you are gay remember the military has a don't ask don't tell philosophy." Mr. 'Smith' said.

"How the hell do you know our names?" Growled out Inuyasha.

"I know all about you now if you will be quite I will explain why you are all here."

"Fine" Inuyasha sneered.

"Alright, well as you all know each of you has some kind of military experience, for Inuyasha that would be the fact that you have been in a military academy, Sesshomaru has been an officer for several years, and last but not lease Inu no Taisho you had worked your way up while in service by starting out as a private and you managed to climb the long treacherous ladder all the way to the rank of general. Now that is an accomplishment is it not? And besides that you all know a variety of martial arts including the arts of Kendo and Karate. You also are all known to have great marksmen ship skills in bow and arrows as well as in most guns. It was because of these assorted skills that we have chosen you to head a new breed of soldier." 

As 'Smith' was talking Inuyasha happened to look into a one way looking window that showed into an empty room probably designed to watch some one while they couldn't see you. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and what he saw made him cuss out loud as every one turned to look at him Inuyasha pointed to his ears "Why the hell do I have dog ears!" he bellowed at Smith "and why," he turned to his father and brother "didn't you fucking tell me?" it was then that he noticed that Sesshomaru's ears had changed too they weren't as strange as his but were defiantly a lot pointier than they had been.

Before Inu no Taisho or Sesshomaru could say any thing Smith beat them to it "you have each changed in some way. For example you are now each taller and stronger. Your ears, Inuyasha, are an example of a side effect you see we injected dog D.N.A. into each one of you. Other effects you may notice include you are all now several inches taller and each of your eyes have turned yellow."

"Now this may sound a little stupid to you…but what in the name of HELL possessed you to inject dog D.N.A. into us?" Inuyasha asked in an overly calm voice.

"Well son it's very simple. Through out history the government has never gave a damn about how a person feels only, about its own desires." Replied Inu no Taisho in an irritated voice.

"Now that's not completely true…nor is it completely false we care enough about the people to keep them safe."

"And enough about your selves to go and change peoples D.N.A. around." Finished Inu no Taisho.

"Yes well there have to be some perks to being in charge. Now if you will be quiet I will finish explaining things to you. There actually are some advantages in this for you, you see we have played around with your genetics a bit also and we have slowed down your aging systems so you will long out live the average human being."

"As if life wasn't long and hard enough." Muttered Inuyasha.

"How long will we live?" asked Inu no Taisho.

"Well were not completely sure but so far none of the other experiments have died of old age if that's a consolation to you."

"Well the way you said it didn't console much but thanks." Muttered Inuyasha.

"We are drifting off track. Kindly continue your explanation." Said Sesshomaru who had been so quite until now that Inuyasha had almost forgot that he was there.

"Well you see the space programs through out the world is really much farther along than you might think. The military has even established bases on several planets. The only problem is that some of the bases decided to band together and that they no longer needed the military."

"Smart men. What made them decide this?"

"Well one man in particular was against the idea of space exploration said we should stay on our own planet. But the government ignored him and continued and even sent him into space to be a regent of several bases all of witch were unhappy to be were they were. The government expected him to try to convince the men to stay loyal instead he took his opportunity and convinced them to make him their leader and to 'throw off the shackles of the military' and they were happy to. Now we have an entire planet gone rebel and we need strong troops to lead the attack to take it back."

"Which is were we come in. You want us to lead the army into to fight them is that right?" growled Inu no Taisho.

"Exactly. You are not the only ones we have experimented with you will be leading a large force of people who have undertaken operations similar to your own all though they have not been designed to be as strong they will still be a force to be reckoned with. You also will have command of a large group of regular human marines."

"What kind of gear do we get? And will we have air and artillery support?" asked Inu no Taisho.

"You will have all the artillery you could possibly want and we should be able to get you some helicopters and maybe some fighter support but keep in mind that most of our ships will be in outer space fighting against their ships. They also will have artillery on the ground all though they won't have nearly as much as you will there's will be dug in and in good positions so they will have a tactical advantage over you. Also most of there men will be in bunkers that are all connected by trenches and will be guarded by heavy machine gun nests."

"How ever that is not your main objective that will be done by basic every day humans we have a much more important job for you." Said Mr. 'Smith'.

"Ah you mean more dangerous and why you actually felt that it was called for to change our D.N.A." observed Inuyasha.

"Yes now we want you and your men to take out there air fields. And more importantly we want you to destroy there surface to air guns and missiles."

"Well wouldn't that take a very long time to do to an entire planet?" asked the all ready hating his job Inu no Taisho.

"Normally yes but you see this planet isn't completely developed yet and they won't want to make to make air fields when they don't have to because then it's more likely we will take on and their lives will be much harder then. That is why we can't give you much air support for this mission. You will be dropped off two miles from their air base and you and your team is to sneak forward until you see a large fence that will surround the whole area. Then under the cover of darkness you will take out silenced sniper rifles and you are to quickly kill all sentries that are in the area. Then you will quickly break into the area by cutting the links in the fence once in you are to quickly and quietly kill any enemies that you meet but do it quietly because if an alarm is sounded to soon your done you won't have a chance.

"Then you are to sneak to the missile controls and blow up the entire building with some explosives that we will be giving to your team now at that time the missiles will do one of two things go off in random directions witch would be bad because it could potentially kill a lot of people or they will just stay as they would normally be we are not sure witch but it's a gamble that we must take."

"What I don't understand," said Inu no Taisho "is why they only have a fence around there only working air field especially if it also has the controls for all there surface to air missiles."

"Ah yes it is actually surrounded by a mine field but we have worked out a bombing raid that will hit the field in the area that you will be coming in from the after shock of the bombs should detonate most of the mines and since it will be a relatively small force you come in with you shouldn't hit any of them."

"Why don't you just bomb the air field?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well they are to try to do that also but we seriously doubt they will be able to it is much more likely they will be shot down."

"You will be going in with a force of two hundred men and women for this mission of them you are to take twenty and accomplish your primary objective then they others are to begin to come forward and take any and all bunkers they can and hold the area long enough for you and your men to make it out understand?"

As all three heads nodded 'Smith' smiled "Good now then lets get you suited up and ready to meet your fellows who will be helping on this little raid of ours ok?

Authors Notes

Please give this a chance the next chapter is better and it will have humor action and all kinds of nice stuff so if any one is reading this I know its not the best but please read and give it a fair chance.

Also some thing very important but terrible has happened my beta Lil'Inu-Yahsa can no longer beta for me. Alas she was a great beta and a great author so to Lil'Inu-Yahsa I solute you. If any one wants the post then I have chapter two made already and only want some one to beta it for me.

I hope you enjoyed this addition to my new story tune in next time to see a brutal battle and the entrance of Shippo.


	2. Help!

Help!

Well as you could probably guess I need some help you see my beta Lil'Inu-Yahsa while being a great beta and a very good person can no longer beta for me because her time on the computer has been so limited that she doesn't have time to. So if any one is willing to beta or knows some one who is I need the help a lot please send back if you want to beta

Help, I need somebody,

Help, not just anybody,

Help, you know I need someone, help.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,

My independence seems to vanish in the haze.

But every now and then I feel so insecure,

I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help in any way.

But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,

Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round.

Help me, get my feet back on the ground,

Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh.


	3. a battle and a child

One more battle

As Inuyasha sat in the drop ship he remembered all the battles he had been in and unconsciously gripped his assault riffle tighter. The first battle, were they had taken the airfield, had gone over with out a problem for they had only lost three men. Were as the enemy had lost many times that number and more importantly the airfield and their main source of surface to air missiles. If what little information they had gotten about the battles in space was correct then there fight wasn't going quite as well as the ground war, however, slowly but surely they had one battle after battle and it was now clear that the army would beat the planets fighters. As Inuyasha checked over his gear to make sure he had every thing he could possibly need he felt the ship begin to descend.

In his gear he had an assault riffle semi automatic, the main weapon of the

Army. He had a handgun on each of his hips. As well as a close

action combat shot gun and all the ammo that he had been able to get his hands on. He also had with him a survival knife in case he was desperate for a weapon or needed to cut some thing. Most of this was pretty standard among the army's troops but one thing he and his soldiers each were given was a sword that was meant so soldiers on both sides would recognize them.

During battles Inuyasha, his father, and Sesshomaru had distinguished them selves enough that each of them were now in charge of there own squads not that it mattered much for this particular mission. For the planet's men knew

that they would lose and had decided that they would make one last attempt

To fight.

They were attaching the central command post with all the men they had left which was surprisingly high in numbers, some thousands strong at least. More importantly however was the fact that they had all of their artillery and the moderate amounts of air support that they had left. As he thought about this, Inuyasha glared slightly.

After all the military had very little success in bringing in their own tanks

and artillery because there were only a few ships that were not locked in battle within space large enough to fly any large amounts of it down and the few that were always the first targets for the enemies air and few remaining surface to air missiles.

He hated to admit it but who ever was in charge of this little rebellion really knew what they were doing. They had managed to fight much longer after losing there primary air fields than any one would have thought that they could have and with much more skill and deadly results.

As Inuyasha looked at his squad he thought about how each man had fought and been shafted by the military the man across from him Naraku he had said his name was, who had spider D.N.A. injected in him. He had proved very useful because with his seemingly all ready natural spying capabilities and the slyness of spiders he had often wove a web of deceit that enemies had often fallen into and not come out of alive. And just as important he was the squad's sergeant and sniper for he had pulled off some nice shots that had gotten them out of some very sticky situations. As he looked at other men he thought about just how different they were from the other men of the army not just in the D.N.A. that they had been injected with but also physical appearance and abilities. Some of them could run while carrying packs and their weapons at speeds up to thirty miles per hour and all of them could run for hours on end.

As well as the sword that each of them had been given as a sign of who they

Were, none of them had been required to cut their hair short so each man in Inuyasha's squad had decided to grow it very long to the point that each ones went down their back and when they ran it flew out behind them like

Banners announcing who they were to the world.

Some red some blue most black and in Inuyasha's case white. Most men thought they decided to dye their hair but they all only had the naturally colors of their hair.

In the beginning a lot of the other soldier's had been jealous about them not having to cut their hair but that had all changed when they saw them fight and when if any of them would bother one of Inuyasha's men they would learn not to do so a second time.

Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he didn't immediately notice that they

had landed until the man next to him yelled they had and it was his turn to

jump out of the drop ship.

As Inuyasha jumped out he looked around and saw to his irritation that in the distance smoke could all ready be seen from were the enemy tanks were coming.

"All right men here's the scoop there are twenty of us, well we have been assigned to hold these five bunkers and the trenches around them at all coasts. We each have another squad in there of men like us already, it's

a mark of how important this is that they have assigned this many men to

the area and even more so that each of them has under gone the 'oportion'. "

Taking a breath he continued. "Each bunker has two fifty caliber machine

guns in it. We will divide up into five groups in each group there is to be

A man with a R.P.G. and one of our own portable heavy machine guns in

it."

As the men divided into groups quickly and left Inuyasha noticed his group was the sniper Naraku, a R.P.G. man as well as a machine gun operator both of whom were roughly the size of elephants and all muscle on them.

As they entered the bunker what Inuyasha saw made him completely furious

there were two men in the bunker all ready but more importantly a woman

and a child.

The woman he could over look but a child! A child what the hell was a child doing out in the middle of a battlefield.

"What the HELL is there a kid in here for!" Inuyasha roared. Turning round the woman looked at him "Well you see our beloved scientists and generals

decided that since he was our son" she said pointing to one of the men "that

he could fight with us I mean 'after all each of you had an operation wear

you had fox D.N.A. injected into you and the tests come back saying he is as

much fox as either of you that we want to see how he will handle his first battle.'"

As the woman finished speaking, Inuyasha could tell that she had been in battles before and didn't want her son in one. It was then that Inuyasha made a decision.

"Every one hand me all the extra armor and bullet proof vests in this place

keep one for your self but give me the rest. We're going turn this kid into a

bullet proof pillow." As he finished speaking he looked to see the mother

looking at him gratefully.

"Thank you I wanted to do that but they said I couldn't give that order

or he would be sent to a different bunker because they wanted to see how

he would last…" as she said this a few tears came to her

eyes and Inuyasha hated it when women cried so he did the first thing

that came to mind he panicked.

"Ah well um…I gave the order and I'll shout any one who says other wise!

Yeah that's it I'll do that." As he turned around he found his men just standing there watching him. "What the hell are you waiting for! Get set up

and get this kid lots of body armor."

"The great Inuyasha who looks death in the eye and flips it off, the man who

has no fear…is terrified of crying women!" laughed Naraku. Before even Inuyasha could respond he was beaten to it by the angry fox woman.

"And any man who smart knows to be scared of an angry woman and any

man who is not a complete fool knows to be scared of

an angry mother!"

As she said this Naraku gulped and backed up while desperately nodding his

head. Inuyasha looked at the other two men who were desperately trying not to laugh and he suddenly knew that both he and Naraku were going to have

to bribe them very well or they would tell the other men and then neither of

them would ever hear the end of it from them and then they'd tell all the

men out side of the squad and then there would be no escaping the embarrassment.

Apparently Naraku thought the same because he was grimacing.

"Alright every one, you men too" Inuyasha said pointing to the men

woman and child of the other squad "what will it take to keep

you quiet?" There was a chorus of "smokes" "money" yer phone

numbers" and "candy!"

At the yer phone number one both Inuyasha and Naraku looked at each other in horror then at the man he was a huge man about six foot eight.

"I'm not sure which is worse," muttered Naraku "the embarrassment of being terrified of a woman or giving buba ray over there my phone number."

"I have an idea" said Inuyasha "you know who my brother Sesshomaru is?"

"Yeah"

"Well I think he's more yer type how about I give you his number in exchange for mine?"

"And mine!" said Naraku quickly.

"Fine"

As Inuyasha and Naraku passed out money and smokes they turned to the

Small child "You wouldn't really make us give you stuff would you?" asked

Inuyasha kindly.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? Of coarse you'll have to give me candy."

The little boy said childishly.

Both Naraku and Inuyasha went searching in their packs until "Yes I thought

I had these!" Naraku said as he pulled out a container of butter fingers.

"Those are from both of us" Inuyasha said.

"Says who?" grinned Naraku.

"Me your squad leader and more importantly I can tell him" Inuyasha pointed at the man who wanted there numbers "that that number only comes from me and you don't have a brother to give him the number of."

"You wouldn't dare." Hissed Naraku.

"Try me." Grinned Inuyasha.

"Fine these are from both of us." Muttered Naraku. As they were all getting even they had forgotten the enemy until they heard the first shots being fired. Cursing Inuyasha grabbed the mounted machine gun as Naraku took out his sniper riffle and began to pick out targets and end there lives. The other squad had also taken up the other mounted machine gun and were using it as well but they didn't have a tripod mounted combat machine gun or an R.P.G. so they took out their own weapons and began to fire at the enemy as they rushed forward.

As Inuyasha was trying to both make him self a hard target to hit and

Keep shooting enemies he saw that there was a tank coming right towards them.

"Concentrate fire on that tank, that thing could role over this whole bunker!"

As the tank was attacked by all the machine guns in the bunker Inuyasha noticed that there was no R.P.G. fire looking for the man he found him laying on the ground blood pooling beneath him a visible hole in his head.

"Some one grab that gun we need it to blow this bastard up." As one of the men from the other squad ran forward and grabbed it he quickly fired and hit the side of the tank. They were rewarded by the sound of it exploding sending metal into the men around it. As they kept fighting Inuyasha noticed that no matter how many they killed they did seem to be getting closer which meant either they had a lot more men than he had been told or more likely that bunkers were going down or worst of all both.

As the enemy we slowly but surely getting closer the dead were piled up so that they had to climb over them. As Inuyasha was beginning to hope they could use this advantage to keep them back his hopes were smashed when he saw that there tanks were moving forward as a group now and not enough of them were being destroyed to make him feel much better.

As he was putting in another belt of bullets into the machine gun he saw a tank point its large canon at them and fire. Hitting right in front of the bunker but the force of the shot combined with the bullet shells that were laying all around spread into the bunker each shell like a little rocket looking for a person to hit one grazed Inuyasha's ear as he stood there. Others however weren't so lucky; the woman who had scared Naraku so much was thrown back wards from the shock of the hit until she hit a wall and slowly slid down it like a little broken doll. And the man who wanted there phone numbers the machine gun shells flew into him because he was operating the machine gun closest to wear the tank had shot.

The other man of the squad ran over to the woman to look at her as he lowered his head to get a last catch of her scent Inuyasha realized some thing he was the man who was the young boys father. Speaking of the child

Inuyasha saw that he wasn't looking to good he had crawled over to the woman and was shaking her asking her to get up but she never did.

As the man looked up he said, "She's dead Shippo please go back were you were she wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"But…she can't be dead she promised she wouldn't die she promised that she would take me to meat all her family she's just playing with us." The little boy said as tears came down his face.

"I know but she promised can't now I'll take you, now please hide I don't want you to get hurt."

"Promise?" asked the small child in between tears. At the nod from his father he crawled back under all the vests.

Inuyasha looked at the man who had just seen his wife or I guess for

them it would be a mate die he felt very bad for him.

"You don't have to fight any more you can go back…and take your child."

Inuyasha offered. The man paused obviously considering the options.

"I have to do some thing first did you see witch tank killed her?"

Inuyasha nodded and pointed it out for the man he nodded and picked up the grenade launcher and took aim at it. As the rocket hit its side you could see the look of satisfaction in the mans face as it exploded.

"No if I take him out now some one's bound to shoot us and that's not what I want for him." The man said matter-of-factly.

"Alright well soldier I have orders for you they are to keep you son safe and to stay out of the line of fire of the enemy." Said Inuyasha.

"I know that that's important" yelled Naraku "but we need you back on the machine gun Inuyasha!"

"Right!" yelled Inuyasha; "Now let's show these scum sucking bastards what hell is like!" as he yelled this he began to hold the trigger of the mounted machine gun in one hand and steer with it while in the other he pulled up his assault riffle and began shouting both into the ranks of the

charging enemies.

Even as the enemies were shot down more and more of them came. Inuyasha

threw his riffle over his shoulder and grabbed the radio on the side of the wall next to him.

"We need air support or extraction A.S.A.P. me and my bunkers as well as the others can't take much more of this.

There was a moment's pause before he heard "Inuyasha listen to me this is you father yours are the only bunkers in that area still firing all the others have been destroyed."

"How many of mine our still firing and how close is the closest other one that's still firing?"

"Two of yours the ones to your right have both been destroyed on that side the battle has already left the bunkers and is now fighting at the command post its self. And to the other side it looks like we have one left…no it take it back yours are the last ones still working."

"Damned what are your orders?"

"Hold out as long as you can I'm going to lead a squad in there to get you try to consolidate every one into the bunker in the best condition and wait for us there."

"Yes sir." Inuyasha said smartly.

"Oh and I'm your father don't call me sir."

"Alright see ya when you get hear then." As Inuyasha turned around he saw his men looking at him.

"New orders our bunkers to the left have stopped

firing the ones to our right are still shooting but that only leave these three bunkers put of all of them in action we are to consolidate what men we have there and wait for extraction."

"Which bunker?" asked the young boy's father.

"Which ever one that's in the best shape and since we're down a machine gun I doubt that's us we have to get over to another one and give the order any way."

As they were all crawling out of the bunker into the trenches connecting them to the next one they heard some on yell "Grenade!" and a small piece of metal flew into the trench with them. The young boy's father who was closest to it looked at it for a moment then grabbed his son and yelled to Inuyasha "I leave him in your care!"

As he yelled this he dived on top of the grenade just as he landed on it the thing exploded but his body took the explosion for them. By the time they got to him to see if he would live he had already died with a small smile on what was left of his face.

'He died to save his son and to be with his mate again but I wish him the best where ever he has gone.'

As they reached the next bunker they saw that both machine guns were in operation and only one person was dead.

"I want two men to go to the next bunker and order them to come here and wait it out extraction is on its way. We are the only ones one the front line left all those other bastards left already!" Inuyasha yelled over the blare of the machine guns.

"Alright I want a heavy machine gun to watch the trench in the direction we just came from. Naraku I want you to help watch the trench if you see any one coming who you can't immediately tell is ours I want you to blow them to kingdom come. Got it?" he asked the two soldiers

"Yes sir!" they said simultaneously.

"Good. Now I want some one to tell me the second the rest of our men make it back" as Inuyasha pointed to one man he said "you that's your job, every one else I want you upfront and I want as many of those bastards dead as there are bastards out there who we can kill. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Now who was the commanding officer of your squad?" Inuyasha asked one

of the men from the other squad assigned to the area.

"Him." The man said pointing to the man lying on the ground. "He's dead sir."

"couldn't have figured that one out" muttered Inuyasha.

"I guess you're in charge then." Said the man.

"Guess so." Inuyasha muttered as he looked for a way to save the men he

was commanding.

"Sir there almost here they only have a little trench left to go!" the man watching for what was left of the two squads to come back.

"Good now I want you to go shout some o these bastards out there."

As the man rushed forward to do as he was told Inuyasha felt some thing tugging on his shirt. Looking down he saw the young fox child from before.

Bending down on one knee he looked at the poor child in the eyes. "Yeah you need some thing?" he asked kindly.

"What do you want me to do? My mommy and daddy fought for you so I want to also." He said matter of factly.

Inuyasha was surprised at the kids determination looking into his eyes he couldn't tell him to sit back and wait but he couldn't put the kid in danger "Well…what's yer name kid?" he asked stalling for time.

"Shippo" the little boy told him.

"Hem…well Shippo…I've got it here" Inuyasha said handing him his

combat knife and a hand gun "here I want you to guard my back I don't want any one sneaking up on me." As he was saying this Inuyasha silently but fervently swore an oath on his honor that this kid would live to see the end of the battle even if Inuyasha him self must die and sacrifice the rest of the men with him. It wasn't the kids fault he was hear and he really shouldn't have been there so Inuyasha decided that no matter what the price the kid would come out of it alive.

"Sir." As Inuyasha turned around he was vaguely aware of Shippo moving with him to watch his back so no one would come behind him. "These are the rest of the men we have standing behind the two men he had sent were three more. "most of there men were killed when some Charlie's tried to over run their compound but they fought them off, they even had to use the swords at one point it happened right after we arrived."

"So let's see I have eleven men hear…twelve counting

Shippo but if I can do any thing he won't see combat." Muttered the irritated Inuyasha. "Alright does one of you have a sniper riffle?" at the nod of one man Inuyasha continued "good I want you and…you" Inuyasha pointed to a man who had a heavy machine gun "to guard this trench any one who can't immediately be identified as our I want them dead before they hit the ground."

"Yes sir." God he was getting tired of that. As they began there desperate wait for extraction Inuyasha noticed that more and more enemies seemed to take notice of this solitary bunker that would not fall. Men came down the trenches from both directions there was a particularly nerve wreaking moment when a man managed to throw a grenade before he was shot by the machine guns. Fortunately before it could go off one of the men operating a machine gun jumped out and kicked it as hard as he could in the other direction. It flew to were three trench took a turn and there was the sounds of first men trying to run from it and in one case kick it back but the man was shot down by Inuyasha before he could reach it. Then there was the sound of it going off and men dying.

As the battle continued Inuyasha really began to wonder were there extraction was it seemed that his father had promised it a very long time ago. He knew that each of the bunkers was well equipped with ammo, medical supplies and food and water witch they had long ago started to rely upon and thankfully some one had thought to bring all the supplies from both of the other bunkers so they were well equipped but that wouldn't do it all because already three of the twelve in side of the bunker had died.

Just as Inuyasha was beginning to wonder what would happen next he heard some one yell "To the Squad of Inuyasha do not shoot repeat do not shoot we are hear to extract you repeat we are hear to extract you."

"I want grenades and riffles ready" Inuyasha muttered "alright come forward." He yelled to who ever it was.

He was surprised when a couple men came forward "there are about forty

of us we have ammo if you need it but most of us are in the other bunker they figured that if you decided to blow us up then some could tell your father that you wouldn't come along oh and he says that he's sorry he can't come but the fighting back there is pretty fierce we'll have to hurry to get back before the enemy finds the spot were we crawled off with out there noticing us."

"Alright men I want all of you to have your weapons ready were going to leave this as quietly as possible but if some on sees us don't hesitate to blow there ass to hell."

As all of the men crossed the trenches Inuyasha thought about what he would do when this battle was over. 'Well I'll probably try and figure out to do with the kid' he looked at the child in front of him who had been all most impossible to get to stand between Inuyasha and the man in front of him saying he was supposed to watch Inuyasha's back but Inuyasha had put his foot down saying that now he had done his duty and was to stand there.

The real reason was because Inuyasha wanted a shield in front of the kid and if the shield went down Inuyasha wanted to shout who ever shot his shield.

"What is going to make it so we don't get our asses blown off as soon as we leave the trench?" he yelled up to the men in front of him.

"Luck." A man called back why shrugging his shoulders.

'We really need to get better plan makers' thought Inuyasha sadly.

As they continued on down trench they picked up the men sent to help them escape. They continued down the trenches to a spot were they were relatively close to the command center and there was little fighting turning around the leader of the extraction team addressed Inuyasha

"Alright we are going to radio in now and have the base know we're coming then we are going to throw some smoke grenades then we run like hell till we get back to the safety of the base. Now as we run we're going to be very vulnerable to attach smoke screens tend to draw people's attention if you now what I mean so odds are some people will die so if you want to know now is the time to make your piece with the god or gods of your choice."

"Well I'm as at piece as I'm going to be so I say lets go."

As they started out of the trench and began running the men in front threw the smoke grenades and every one began to run as fast as they possibly could. Almost as soon as the smoke screen was up bullets began firing into it and with the bullets came screams of pain but Inuyasha couldn't tell whom they came from and it wasn't his concern right now. Now he had to get Shippo out of this battlefield at any cost even if it was his own life.

As he ran he had long ago picked Shippo up so the small child wouldn't be run over he pulled out his hand gun and began firing on the general direction of were he thought the bullets were coming from following his example his men began to shoot also.

As they ran slowly a gate came into view and as they neared it he saw that it had began to enter for them right before they entered the gate the smoke lifted away and Inuyasha saw men standing there waiting for them.

"Sir if any of your men are hurt the med center is that way." One said while saluting briskly.

"That's great I have orders for you soldier go out into that smoke and if

there are any men alive who are wounded I want you to get them A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir." As they said this the men began to run off into the Smokey abyss were there could be wounded men for them to save or death from enemy fire.

As Inuyasha began to walk forward towards the central command post a man came and approached him "Sir I regret to inform you that your father has died." The man said very quietly.

That stopped Inuyasha dead "What do you mean I thought he was safely behind the wall and out of harms way."

"Well you see one of the attaches breached the wall and your father was in the counter attach but unfortunately he was caught in the open by an

SMG and he took most of the clip. He wanted me to give you this." As the man was talking he pulled out from behind his the sword of Inuyasha's father.

As the doctor began to walk away Inuyasha looked down at the child in his arms "Well you got any family left you can go to?"

"If I do I don't know them my mommy always said she had family but I don't know were they are." As he was saying this tears started to slide down

his face.

'Crap I hate it when little kids cry.' Thought Inuyasha "Well um…you could…stay with me if you want to."

As he was saying this the small child looked up at him with a face with as though sizing him up "You wouldn't have to call me dad or any thing but

I figured if you ain't got any were else to go I'd offer."

"What if I want you to be my new daddy though?" when he heard that Inuyasha almost dropped the kid.

'He wants me to be his dad either I just did the right thing or made the dumbest mistake of my life' "Sure it's up to you."

"Well I decided that I do daddy" said the small boy.

When Inuyasha looked down he saw the child smiling happily 'Dear gods in heaven what have I gotten my self into.'

Author's notes

Well that was fun to write I'm sorry for the wait to any body reading this story I hope you like the chapter. This is pretty much how a large part of the story will be about Inuyasha's war experiences and memories that's all I'll tell about it for now though. And hopefully my next update will be sooner lol.

And beta reader has been found I would like to take this time to say thank you to aphelion knight for her help in the betaing of this story. But also Lil'Inu-Yahsa thank you for all the beta reading you did for me it was a pleasure to have you as a beta.

Coming soon Inuyasha goes back to high school and Shippo starts elementary school.


End file.
